Revenge
by tribrid
Summary: Takes place between The original 4x03 but before 4x04 Kol and Rebekah go to Mystic Falls in search for a weapon that could destroy there family however Kol finds something worthwhile with an encounter between Damon and Elena after TVD 8x16. Warning Lemon.


Rebekah Mikaelson tapped her black heels against the hard pavement as she walked down the streets of Mystic Falls. She was a truly beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair, a slender body, and curves that supermodels would kill for. But right now was no time for her to worry about her looks. This was a mission to silence and slaughter. What was it that Niklaus had told her? " _Take no prisoners_." She arrived at the end of Pine Street and saw her brother standing there waiting for her. She pushed off with every ounce of strength she had and effortlessly _whooshed_ her brother down the street before hearing the crack of his spinal cord as he hit the hard brick wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" She said viciously wrapping her hand around her older brother's throat. He pushed her off of him with little effort. "Well I dare say you have gotten stronger over the centuries little sister." Kol said complementing his younger half. "I don't need a babysitter Kol." Rebekah said rolling her eyes at her brother's arrogance. "On the contrary little sister." Rebekah placed her hands firmly on her hips. "You see if Freya's theory that, that little doppelganger bitch has Marcel's venom. Then you could see why my presence here has been deemed necessary."

Kol used his vampire abilities to grab Rebekah by her hips and firmly _whoosh_ her down the street against a wall. Rebekah was about to break his neck when he placed a finger against her lips urging her to be silent. Damon Salvatore was holding hand and hand with none other than Elena Gilbert. Last time Rebekah knew Elena was in a spiritual coma. _How things change in five years._ "I know how hard today must be for you." Elena said sympathetically rubbing Damon's arm. "Stefan. Always the martyr." Damon said with a smirk. "Hey I'm here for you." Elena said. "I know." Damon pulled Elena into a passionate kiss. "I love you." She said. "Well isn't that positively darling?" Rebekah said making herself known. Elena turned around in shock, as she found 2 original vampires standing in front of her. "Rebekah?" Elena said her voice dripping with fear. "Hello Elena." Rebekah said coldly.

"How long has it been at least six years?" Rebekah said taunting the girl." What do you want?" Damon said firmly. "Hmm, it is very brave of you to speak to my sister like that. Considering I could gut you and feed your entrails to the beautiful Elena." Kol said with a devilish grin. Damon instinctively placed his arm in front of Elena protecting her from the two ruthless vampires. "Relax Damon, we're not going to kill you. As long as we get what we want." Rebekah added. "And what is that you want blondie?" Damon said a smirk emerging on his lips. "Katherine Pierce." Kol answered. Damon's eyes went cold.

"That's going to be a problem seeing that she is dead." Damon said his confident facade returning. "Lies. We have proof that she is alive and that she is in Mystic Falls so why don't you tell me where the hell that is so we can both get on with our day." Kol said growing annoyed. "He's not lying Stefan sacrificed himself to make sure of it." Elena said. Kol was was in front of Damon in seconds he tore into his arm and broke his neck. "

NO!" Elena screamed. She rushed towards Damon; Rebekah smirked and slammed Elena against a wall. "Relax silly girl. He isn't really dead. He'll wake up in transition." Elena struggled to speak. "No he wont he had the cure running in his veins." Elena said. "We had a witch siphon the cure from him and you. He'll wake up as a vampire." Kol added in. "But in the meantime the question you should be asking is what the hell are we going to do to you."

Kol said a devilish grin emerging as Kol whooshed towards Elena slamming Rebekah out of his way.

Elena woke up in a location she didn't know. "What the hell." Elena said her clothes soaked in blood. Her blood.

Her neck hurt so bad as she felt the holes in her neck. She needed to leave. NOW! She ran out of the room she was in only to hit something hard. "You're not going anywhere love." Kol said sadistically. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back in the room throwing her on the bed. "Where am I?" Elena cried out. "New Orleans. You see, I left Rebekah in Mystic Falls to torture Katherine's location out of your boyfriend and I was entrusted with torturing you." Kol said. "What are you going to do to me?" Elena asked part of her not wanting to know the answer. "Now that is the question isn't it Elena? I should kill you I mean it is only fair considering you killed me." Kol said "Kol PLEASE!" Elena cried out begging for mercy. "Relax love. I have something much more… sadistic planned for you." Kol said.

He grabbed Elena's long brown hair and whooshed her against a near wall. "No! Kol! Stop!" Elena begged. "Shutup." Kol stated coldly. He roughly kneaded her breasts ripping her shirt in half. She was wearing a black lacy bra that Kol was all too happy to unhook. "GET OFF ME!" Elena screamed trying to cover herself. Kol allowed no such thing. He pinned her arms and removed the rest of her shirt. "No Kol please stop." Elena begged sobbing. Kol lifted his own shirt over his broad shoulders and threw it to the ground. He used his own body to pin her.

"I promise Elena, you're going to enjoy this." She felt his hardness through his jeans and she was horrified. Would Kol really rape her?

Kol roughly pushed Elena's jeans from her body. He marveled at her body. She was gorgeous. He whooshed them back onto the bed in the center of the room. "Kol you don't have to do this." Elena begged. "Enough talking." Kol undid his belt and tossed it to the side before sliding his jeans off leaving him fully naked. Elena knew this would happen. There was nothing she could do to stop it. Kol looked into her eyes and formed a sadistic smile. She had submitted. Kol yanked her underwear clean off her legs leaving nothing in between the two. He roughly shoved three fingers inside her wet core giving no warning. Elena moaned his name in ecstasy. Sending shivers up Kol's back. Elena was writhing beneath him her core soaking wet. "I guess you really did want this after all." Kol said with a deviant smile. She reached her high and Kol smiled.

He slipped the head of his cock inside her and then roughly rammed inside her. He nipped at her neck and whispered harshly. "You're mine." The full length of his nine inch cock was inside her and Elena wanted to scream. She had never been with somebody so big. Kol's pace was fast and hard and as much as Elena hated to admit it she loved every second. "Dirty girl." Elena's walls tightened around his massive cock as they both exploded in passion. They both fell into each other and collapsed in agony.


End file.
